Home is Where Layla is
by Watermelon23
Summary: Sequel to House in The Woods! Marcia, John, and Pricilla get out of the house and move away together. John and Pricilla got married and had a new baby together, Kenny. Marcia is now 15, and her 16th birthday is coming up soon. A day she was supposed to spend with Layla, but is instead with Danny. What will she do when a visitor comes and plays with her mind? (Rated T for Violence)
1. Chapter 1

We had gotten out of the small town where the whole incident happened; just the three of us. John, Mom, and I. After the whole thing had happened, John...I mean...Dad...took us to his house, and he started to pack up his clothes, some stuff of sentimental value, some food, and his secret savings. He had about 10,000 saved up in a safe he hid under his bed. Then he came back out to the car, and we drove off to where ever we felt safe.

I was the most traumatized child for my age of 5. However, now as a teenager, I've learned to deal with it. A few years of therapy helped. It's a small price to pay for the loss of my twin sister, and my fake father. I loved them with all my heart, and so did Mom. Although, I think she loves John a lot more than she did with Steve.

We had settled down somewhere far, far, far away, where there were no forests. Well, I can't say there weren't any forests, there was one on the edge of the town, but that was a nature preserve. Mom and Dad eventually got married, and I had found a boyfriend. He helped me with my memories by sitting through the therapy with me.

I think the only three memories in my childhood life was this one time where Mom, Steve, Layla, and I were picnicking in this open park. It was an absolutely beautiful day, and it was our birthday. Steve brought a whole trash bag full of water balloons, and we spent the whole day as a family. The second memory was when my Mom got remarried to John, I was the maid of honor, but it wasn't the same without Layla. The third was when I met my boyfriend, Danny.

It was kind of hard to tell everyone at my new school why I had moved, and it was kind of hard to make them believe I had a twin sister. It's hard when you have no proof, and you don't even want to remember it. It's hard when you have to look into the mirror, and your face...your face exactly the same as your dead twin sister's. However, with Danny's help, everyone had stopped bothering me. This of course was from the start of 1st grade. He was my friend all the way up till our Freshman year of high school.

I wasn't the only one who had to go through therapy though. Mom and Dad both had to go through it too. Mom had to because she had lost Steve and her other 5 year old daughter. Dad because he had lost his best friend and business partner and his daughter.

We settled though, Mom and Dad distracted themselves with work until they confronted me one day about wanting to have another kid. I didn't mind, being an only child due to the loss of my sister was kind of lonely. So, they went ahead, and there I had a baby brother. He's 4 now, but at least I'm not an only child now. Speaking of birthdays... me and Layla's birthday is in a few days. If she was here, we would be spending our sweet 16 together, probably making cakes like when we were 5.


	2. Chapter 2

I was glad that it was a Friday, because I didn't feel like working. Sunday was my birthday, and so Danny was taking me out to a movie for my birthday. All day today at school, my mind was wandering to Layla. I wondered where she was, or if she was even really dead.  
I walked down the street, the hot sun beaming down on my back as I headed towards my house. When I approached my small white house, I noticed that Dad's car was gone, and Mom's car was there. Usually, Mom is at work at this time. I walked into my house and set my bag onto the couch to my left. Then, I closed the door and began walking through the house.

To my left, there was the open living room. The couch was right next to the front door, and in front of it was the small brown coffee table. By the windows, left of the couch, was the small T.V.. I walked ahead through the archway and walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator was to my right and the cabinets, stove, and sink were to my left. Past the kitchen was the Den. I shrugged; no sign of Mom. I walked out of the kitchen an went to my left, the hallway to the bedrooms. At the entrance of the hallway, on the right side of the wall, was the door to the bathroom. I walked down past the cabinets of the hallway, and went to the third room's door on the far right. I poked my head into Kenny's room.

The bright blue room was quiet, and Kenny wasn't in there. The toys were all put away and the curtains were open. I shrugged and closed the door. I looked at the end of the hallway to my right, the door to the garage I checked in the garage, and no one was in there. I was pretty sure no one was in my room, the second door. I walked to the far left end of the hall; Mom and Dad's room. I opened the door and looked in, no one inside. Huh.  
I closed the door, confused, and went back to the kitchen to see if they had left a note. When I reached the kitchen, I had seen a note on the tiled counter that I had missed when I walked in. I grabbed the piece of paper and sat down on the couch in the living room. _"Marcia, Your Father, Kenny, and I went to the store. Will be back around 4. Please feed Hercules. New bag of food in the hallway cabinet. Let Hercules in from the back yard when you get home please. It's rather hot outside for March_." I sighed and crumpled up the note, then disposed of it in the trash can in the kitchen.

I did as I was told and I retrieved the dog food for Golden Retrievers I began to fill the bowl, and I assume that Hercules could hear the bowl through the door, because he began to scratch at the bottom of the door from the outside. I placed his bowl on the floor by his water dish, and then opened the door. He ran inside, and went straight to his bowl. I patted his fur, which was warm from the sun, and then walked back into the living room.

Picking up my bag, I went into my room and closed the door. I put my bag next to my computer desk, and plopped down onto my bed. I rested my eyes, and before I knew it, I was sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud, obnoxious sound of the garage door opening and closing was the only sound that woke me up from my nap. I peeked out from under my purple covers to see my door open. I could have sworn the door was closed when I slept, but maybe my mother had come home and checked on me earlier. I heard tiny foot steps and claws hitting tile floors; I was just guessing it was Hercules and Kenny running around in the kitchen.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and stretched; groaning at the feeling of relief on my muscles. The quiet **click-click** of Hercules' nails were getting closer, and heard a squeal. Before I knew anything, I was trampled by a small body, and all I could see was a head of short light brown hair and brown eyes; Kenny. "Big Sister!" He squealed, and he tried to sit on my lap. I smiled and helped him up, and Hercules was sitting by my feet.

"Hi Kenny." I laughed and he handed me a plastic object that was in his hand. "What's this?" I opened my hand to look at it. It was a small toy race car.

"Birfth day pweasent, Big Sister!" I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Why thank you, Kenny. I love it. I'll put it right next to my bed." I put it on the night stand by my bed. He then jumped off and pointed at my door.

"Dinner ready Mommy says."

I nodded and he led me to the kitchen with Hercules following behind. We walked into the kitchen, and saw Mom and Dad setting the table and getting drinks. Dad looked up from setting the table and smiled at me. "Hey, sweetie." I nodded and he continued to set the table.  
"Honey, why don't you let Hercules out before dinner." Mom said, putting food onto the plates. "Come here Kenny." He obeyed and walked over to Mom. She finished putting food onto plates and into Kenny's plate, then she picked him up and put him in a chair. I clapped, and Hercules came to me.

* * *

We ate dinner in silence, as usual, except the regular 'how's school', 'did you do your homework?', and 'Kenny, don't do that to your food'. I retired to my room after letting Hercules in and helping my Mom clean up the dinner table. Dad was helping Kenny get ready for bed. I closed my door and turned off my light, then checked to make sure my cell was plugged into its charger. I had a few text messages from Danny, so I stayed up a little longer than planned; even though it was a Friday, so I didn't need to go to sleep early as I was.

My door creaked open, letting in light from the hallway, and a thin shadow was cast onto my wall. I looked at it before turning and looking to see who was standing in the door. "So have you thought about what you wanted to do for your birthday, Marcia?" Mom softly asked. I shook my head.

"No." I sat up in my bed and Mom sat down next to me.

"Well have you thought about anything you wanted for a present?" I shook my head again before picking up a frame from my night stand. It was laying face down since I had left it like that last year. I never wanted to look at it unless I was sad. "What is that?"

I showed her the picture in the picture frame; it was Layla. The picture was old and when we were much younger. We were both sitting in a small inflatable pool in cute flower-designed bathing suits. The small orange printed date on the corner dated it back 12 years; we were four. Mom frowned slightly before taking the frame from me and looking at it. "Where did you find this picture Marcia?"

"I found it in your room in a box." She handed the frame back to me and I placed it back onto my night stand; sitting it upwards. I looked at Mom; her eyes with light tears beginning to show on the rims of her brown eyes. "Why don't we have any pictures of Da-I mean Steve, and Layla up around the house, Mom?" Her eyes cast down to my carpeted floor.

"I don't know, I never want to think about where they went. But just because I don't have any up, don't think I don't miss them. I loved your fa-, Steve, and of course Layla. I'm sorry." She wiped her cheek as a tear fell. I looked away. "Is there anything you want to do for your birthday? As in, is there anything you want to do that we could all do as a family for Layla too?" I shook my head.

"I'll think about it Mom, because we have until Monday anyways. Maybe first Danny, Kenny, and I can all bake a cake, just like Layla and I used to do." I paused and touched my cheek; I was crying. "Does...does Kenny even know about Layla?" Mom shook her head.

"He's too young to understand, and maybe one day we will tell him. But because he's still 4, I won't tell him till he can understand." She whispered before getting up and kissing my forehead. Her tears fell onto my hair. "Just think about it alright? Good night sweetie." I nodded and she headed out the door, closing it. I heard her door close and I laid back down onto my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_The room was dark and I awoke with a jolt. My face was covered in sweat but I felt cold; very, very, cold. The only light that could be seen was the lightning that was flashing outside, and in the distance I could hear the loud booming sounds of thunder. The house itself was eerily quiet, and I couldn't hear any sound in my room either. _

_I felt around for my lamp switch, and when I did, I wish I hadn't turned it on. With the flick of the switch, my room was visible. I was alone, but it wasn't my room, it was the room I had in the woods of the city. _

_Blood had stained the carpet and the toys and clothes were all over the floors. __**Crash!**__ My eyes widened and they darted to the door; the sound was coming from outside the room, and it sounded like a window was broken. I switched off my light without thinking and hid under the blanket as loud thumping of boots were coming down the hallway. The door knob of the room slowly started to turn and the door pushed open. I sat still as I heard its heavy breathing._

_It's boots were silent as it stepped onto the carpet, and I heard it come closer and closer to my bed, and before I knew it, it's breathing was on my face; so I could assume it was kneeling next to the bed and looking at me. "I know you're awake, Marcia." it whispered in a deep but soothing voice. I shivered and it pulled the blanket off of my body, and I was hit with a wave of fear and freezing temperature._


	4. Chapter 4

_There was something familiar about this soothing voice, and when it, the mysterious person, threw my blanket off I didn't dare make eye contact with it. I was hit with a wave of a familiar feeling; fear. I hadn't been scared since that day we left, and I've convinced myself all these years that it was all of it, the tall creature, the children, they were all fake. _

_Its breathing slowed and I could feel its eyes raking over my body, I've never felt this exposed; I knew I had clothes on too. "It has been too long, dearest. I brought you someone." He whispered, then he, I was sure it was a guy now, got up off his knees and headed back towards the door. I looked at him finally while his back was turned. It was a man who looked to be in his mid 20's._

_This man was rather tall, even if I was laying down, and he had dark brown hair, or dark red, I couldn't tell, and casual clothing. There was something familiar about him that I couldn't particularly place. He caught me looking in the reflection of my mirror, and he swiftly turned. His calm features changed to a large smile and his eyes were slightly crazed. I cringed and rolled to the wall that my bed was next to. He began to approach slowly, extending a hand. "Don't be afraid, Marcia. You know me." He smiled. I shook my head and covered my eyes, as if I was 5 again. _

_"She doesn't remember you, Geira. If I remember correctly, she never met you personally, unlike me, Julia, and the two others." A young girl's voice broke the tension between me and...Geira. Who ever she was, she was right, I don't know who this Geira person is. Geira turned and we both diverted our gaze to the door, where a girl was standing. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open, because it was Layla._

_She, obviously, looked much older, and of course she was the one who was born first. She looked incredible, healthy, and happy. Her brown hair was much longer, just like mine, and she had a great figure. Tears began to well slightly, "L..Layla." I choked and reached out to her, but I didn't move off of the bed. She nodded and smiled._

_"It has been to long, Marcia. How is Mom and Dad?" She smiled down at me before coming towards the bed. Geira followed her movements, and she made a gesture to have him leave; he obeyed and walked out of the room. _

_"Th-they are fine." I was starting to cry, I felt the tears drip and stain my shirt, "We-we have a baby brother now, his name is Kenny. Am I just dreaming. Where is Steve?" The questions that I have been telling to only myself were flowing out like water at her. However, Layla sat there on my bed unphased by my questions and my tears, but she rubbed my hand._

_"I know." Was all she said before standing up and heading for the door, not turning her back to me. She turned off my lamp, leaving me in the dark with only the light illuminating from the moon. Rain was hitting the window softly, and she stood in the doorway, still looking at me. "I'll see you soon." She closed the door and left me in the dark. No more than a minute later, I heard another crash, and a blood-curling scream. It was high-pitched and loud, then it went quiet. _

_A little boy's voice screamed in my head, "Marcia! Wake up!"_


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with a cold sweat and Kenny was sitting on me with a curious look in his eyes. "What's wong Marcia?" He asked, climbing off of me and looking at me with a sad look. I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing's wrong, Kenny. Don't worry about me." I assured him. I sat up and wiped my eyes and looked over at my clock; it was only 9 A.M. "Now, what did you want?" His frown turned into a smile and pointed at the door in excitement.

"Mommy says bweakfast is weady!" He jumped up and down and then grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out my door.

"You get excited for anything, Kenny." I laughed as I allowed him to pull me to the kitchen, where Mom and Dad were setting the food on the table. Dad smiled at me before returning to setting the table. Kenny let go of my hand and ran to Mom.

"I got Marcia, Mommy!" He squeaked, lifting his arms indicating he wanted to be lifted. She smiled down at him and nodded before picking him up and putting him in his chair. Without hesitation he began to pick at the food that was on his plastic plate.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Looking at me, she smiled. "Danny called and says he is coming by later. He's coming over tomorrow too for your birthday right?" I nodded and took my seat at the table. I looked over to Dad, who was rolling his eyes, and I smiled slightly.

"I still don't trust him, Marcia." He said sternly, poking into his eggs on his plate. "He better watch himself. I have a gun." Dad jerked his thumb towards his glass gun case with a large padlock on it. It was high up, so even he had to get a ladder to get to it. He didn't want me or Kenny getting into his guns. My mouth gaped open.

"Dad!" I looked at him and he smiled slightly.

"What, Marcia. I'm only protecting you. It's my job as your father to do this." He pointed his fork at me and smiled. "So, he better watch himself." He continued to eat his food and I shook my head and dug into my food. Mom sat down and patted my shoulder.

"We all know he's joking, right John?" She gave him a mockingly stern look before digging into her food and cleaning up after Kenny, who had made a mess all over the table. Dad silently grumbled and continued to eat.

"Yes, Honey." He checked his watch and sighed. "I have to get ready for work." Standing, he kissed me on the forehead, then kissed Mom, then kissed Kenny on the forehead.

"Dad, do you really have to work on a Saturday?" I whined, giving him a pout. I wanted him to at least spend some time with Danny. He's only met Danny once, while Mom had spent time with us all the time. Even Kenny likes him. Dad nodded and frowned.

"Yes, Marcia. We discussed this already. For one, my business partner, Mark, isn't going to be able to handle everything this weekend. Also, because if I want to take Sunday off, I have to work over time today. So I'll be home at 10 instead of 6 okay?" He kissed my forehead again before heading off to the bedroom to get ready for work. I frowned and continued to eat my breakfast.

* * *

I had helped Mom clean up the kitchen and she went to take Kenny to the park to meet up with her friends. She left me alone, but asked me to clean up the house and take care of Hercules. I let him in from the back yard and fed him, then I gave him a bath. By the time I was getting to the brushing part of his fur, the door bell rang.

I dried off Hercules and he followed me to open the door. It was Danny. He had his short brown hair combed as usual; a few zits were on his face but I didn't care. He had a green shirt I had given to him for his birthday on, and his usual blue jeans. "Hey, Marcia." He smiled and I let him in. He took off his sneakers and we sat down on the couch while I began to brush Hercules' fur. He sat still, then again he was very old.

"So, have you thought about what you wanted to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Danny asked as he turned on the T.V.. I shook my head and then patted on Hercules for him to walk away. He trotted to the kitchen and I heard him chewing on his squeaky toy.

"Well, I kind of have a plan I guess." I leaned against Danny and stared blankly at the screen. "Well first, when you get here, you, Kenny, and I can bake a cake." Danny laughed slightly; he wasn't one for baking. "Then, Mom wants to take us out to a picnic out in the park." He nodded. "And then you have me for the rest of the day from 3:30 P.M. to 10 P.M. So it's up to you, if you have thought of what you wanted to do with me. We could go see a movie or something."

"We can go see a movie, then the rest of the time we can go back to the park and just star gaze. How does that sound?" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

"Sounds great." I beamed. We sat there in silence just watching T.V. until Mom came home with groceries and Kenny squealing at Danny. They played together and ran around the house with Kenny on Danny's back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who are reading this story. I really appreciate if you could review! It makes everything a lot easier to write knowing that I have people who like this story. This chapter is slightly okay, but I noticed I flawed on one of the chapters on Marcia's birthday. I did get the dates in the story wrong. I said her birthday was on Sunday, then in a chapter I said Monday, and this time I'm saying Sunday again ._. Please disregard the Monday one, because it is Sunday. I don't own Slenderman, but I wish I did. He would be my murderous assasin. :D everyone in this story is my OC :P Hope you enjoy! Review and such please!**

* * *

They played together and I helped Mom in the kitchen with dinner. When Dad came home, Danny decided to leave, and I went outside with him to see him off.

"Okay, so tomorrow, what time do I have to be here for the cake?" Danny said, hugging me close to his body. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Around 10 A.M. would be fine. Kenny doesn't get up for a while. If I get him up too early he will throw fits." Danny made a grin and kissed my forehead.

"That's my Ken." He smiled. "Okay, so 10. Will your Dad be home?" I shook my head and Danny breathed out a tiny sigh of relief. "Thank god." I laughed.

"What, do you hate my Dad?" I giggled, and Danny shook his head.

"No, he just makes me uneasy. It's like he's going to shoot my face or something. Don't think I haven't seen that gun case he has in the kitchen."

We laughed and then he kissed my lips before letting me go. I watched him start up his car and drive off down the street. I headed back into the house and sat down in the kitchen at the table.

"I'm still watching him." Dad stated as he led Hercules out to the backyard. He turned back towards me and jerked his thumb to the gun case.

"Hope he remembers that." I laughed uneasily and watched Kenny eat his food.

"Mind your Father. We all know your joking John." She smiled as she ate her food. I wasn't too hungry so I gave my good to Kenny. "Marcia!" I held up my hands.

"What?" I smiled as Kenny took my food happily and ate it. Mom shook her head and continued to eat dinner. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Before you do, Marcia, please put Kenny to bed when he is done. Dad and I have to plan some things." I nodded and left Mom and Dad alone. Heading to the bathroom I went to shower.

* * *

By the time I was finished, Kenny was waiting patiently outside the door. His face lit up when I stepped out, "Marcia!" I looked down and picked him up.

"Did Mom already give you a bath?" I asked as I wiped some food off of his chin. He nodded and I carried him to his room. "Well then we are going to get you into bed. Danny is coming tomorrow to help us make cake for my birthday tomorrow. How early can you get up Kenny?" I set him down on his bed and began going through his drawers for his pajamas.

"I can get up super super super early Marcia!" He held his arms up for emphasis. I laughed and got him dressed for bed.

"Good night, Kenny." I smiled down at him before turning on his night light. He waved.

"Night night Marcia." He smiled and I turned off his main light, and I closed the door.

* * *

I walked off to my room and I could hear my parents bickering about random stuff. Shrugging it off, I went to my dark bedroom. Flipping on my light, I reached for my phone to text Danny, then I laid down in bed. I shut off my light and paid attention to my phone. I slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_The room was once again dark and quiet. My heart was pounding as if I had finished the marathon. There was a weight shift at the end of my bed by my feet. I didn't want to turn on my light or open my eyes. _

_The mysterious person touched my leg and I twitched from fear. "Marcia." He called out. I knew who it was; Steve. He snapped and the light went on. I didn't pull my face from under the blankets. _

_"Marcia." Layla called out and I hesitantly pulled down the covers. The room was full of people. There was Layla, Steve, Giera, an older girl, and two girls around my age. "Happy birthday, sister." Layla smiled down at me as I gaped around the room. These people, they all looked familiar. _

_"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Steve said as he patted my leg. I jerked my leg back. His smile turned to a slight frown. "What is wrong, sweetie? You're not afraid of your father are you?" I shook my head._  
_"Remember Steve, we aren't your kids. We are John's." Layla corrected before turning her attention to me, "So, when are you coming home?" I looked up in confusuion, before I felt something eerie coming near by. Ever hair on my body was up. The look on Layla's face was demented. It was a friendly, loving smile, that turned to a large grin and her eyes were wild._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your patience, you guys! I know I took a bit, but life was slightly catching up with me. I know this chapter is sorta boring and small, but it's getting to the good parts, I promise. Slendy is coming soon...I promise. **

* * *

_"What are you talking about, Layla? I am home. Home is where I've been since I was 7." I whispered in slight fear. I never knew I could fear my own twin. She laughed lightly and shook her head before extending her hand._

_"Just come with me, Marcia. Trust me. At least let the first few hours of your birthday be spent with me." She urged me on. Everyone in the room smiled with her before chanting._

_"Come on, Marcia." I shook my head and drew my hand under the blanket. I closed my eyes tightly, and I felt Steve's hands wrap around my ankles; he began to drag me out of the bed. My eyes flew open and the room was empty except for him. He dragged me out of bed._  
_I tried to grab onto something that would stop me from moving. I reached for the sheets on the bed. "Let go!" I screamed; trying to pull my legs from his grasp. He growled and dropped me to the floor. He grabbed my hands and ripped them from the sheets before continuing to drag me by my hands. We went out of the bedroom door and he dragged me down the stairs. Each thump of the ledge made me wince as I continued to squirm._

"Marcia!" I heard Danny shout into my face, and my eyes flew open. His hands were gripping my shoulders and he was looking into my eyes with worry. My eyes watered slightly and I hugged him. "You were having a nightmare. I came in to check on you when your Mom said you had slept in." I nodded and he tilted my chin up so I could look at him. It took me a while to realize that I was sitting in his lap. Explains why I thought Steve was grabbing me.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly; trying to distract myself from the dream. He looked over to my bedside clock.

"It's 11:27 A.M." Kenny walked in with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Marcia was scweaming again, is she okay Danny?" Climbing onto the bed he looked at me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Danny smiled.

"Yes, she's fine little man. See?" Kenny smiled, and Danny helped me up and escorted Kenny out of the room. "Okay, little man we are going to let Marcia have time to get dressed out of her P.J.'s. Then we can go bake the cake. Lunch picnic will be late. Let's go tell your Mom that Marcia is up." Danny winked at me and I blushed slightly. He closed the door.

I sighed and strode over to my dresser and rummaged around for a pair of jeans. Then repeated the process in my closet for a nice shirt. I'd like to at least dress decently for my own birthday. Once I had finished, I grabbed my cell phone before heading out of my room to find Kenny and Danny setting up in the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table doing some bills, and Dad was sitting at the table eyeing Danny. Rolling my eyes, I helped Danny set up the kitchen and we began to make the cake.

* * *

We let Kenny frost it, and it was a big mess, but he was happy that he could help me. We decorated it with strawberries and chocolate shavings before putting it in the fridge. "Okay, now that that cake is out of the way, how about we go out for that picnic?" Mom beamed, pulling out the picnic basket and the blanket. Kenny squealed and rubbed his stomach.

"Me hungy!" He whined and we laughed. I picked him up, only to have Danny take him from me so then Kenny could ride Danny's back. I smiled as I watched Danny run to the car and Kenny shouting for him to run faster. Mom smiled as she walked behind. I helped Danny buckle Kenny up in his car seat before climbing into the car. Danny sat next to me, and Mom climbed into the passenger seat.

"So, what are you doing after the picnic, Marcia." Dad asked as he started the car. We pulled out of the drive-way, and soon we were on the way to the park.

"Danny's taking me out." I said happily. Dad rolled his eyes. "Where, Danny?" He tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Well, sir, I am taking her out to a movie, and then star gaze until it's time for her to come home." Danny said quietly; he tried to sound confident.

"Alright, no later than 10 P.M., Danny." Danny nodded and sighed in relief. Soon we were pulling into the parking lot of the park and Mom climbed out with the picnic stuff.

Danny got Kenny out of his seat, and Kenny immediately began running towards the grass. There were benches and a sidewalk to our left, and the rest from the right was just grass and plains. There was one play-ground in the middle of the field. Lone trees were here and there on the plain. I pointed to one that looked like it had enough shade.

"Mom, let's sit at that one." I smiled and she nodded. We walked to that direction, and Dad helped Mom set up while Danny and Kenny were already playing tag. I stood there just enjoying the moment, the feel of the sun, the light breeze, and most of all the time I was spending with my boyfriend and my family.

* * *

When Mom and Dad had finished setting up the picnic, I called Danny and Kenny over to eat. Kenny was tired out already from all the running he and Danny were doing. We ate while asking about school and work and such. Dad and Danny were learning to get along. "So, do you have a part-time job, Danny?" Dad inquired. Danny nodded as he swallowed down his bite of his sandwich.

"Yes sir, I work over at the store on week days after school." Dad smiled slightly and I was glad they were learning to get along. I helped Mom feed Kenny, and when the picnic was done, Kenny was already asleep.

Helping Mom put everything away, I carried the sleeping Kenny into his car seat and buckled him up. "So, you'll be home before 11, right sweetheart?" Mom asked quietly leaning against the car. I nodded.

"Won't be any later than 10:59:59 Mom." I smiled, and she laughed. We climbed into the car and Danny and Dad soon followed.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys, Melon here! I am currently working on the updated chapters for this story, just it's taking me a bit to get through writer's block and I'm having kind of a busy life. I don't mean to keep anyone waiting (if anyone is even reading this. As I don't get much views or such.) However, seeing my life is kinda hectic right now, I will be holding off on this story. BUT I will NOT be holding off my other two stories (that seem to be everyone's favorite) Der Ansteig Z: The Classified and Flame: Under My Smoke. If anything, I will probably be able (this is something I plan on doing) to finish off those stories...well Der Ansteig anyway and probably get halfway through with Flame...before ever deciding to return to this one. If anyone has any disagreements with this, please let me know. I don't feel like updating a story that no one is reading or likes this story at all. **

**For those who are even reading this slenderman story, Thanks, but you guys could review...please? It really means a lot to the writers to know whether or not they are doing something good with their stories. And if you are reading this story, I deeply apologize for being gone some times and not updating for a while. Like I said, I've been busy with work. **

**Again, thanks to those who are reading, and please take the time to review some of these chapters in this story. It would really mean a lot to me. I'll try to unclog my head so maybe I can get some chapters up. I hate having writer's block. It made me break my promise of updating every day. See you guys next time! **

**-Melon**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back guys! I've been working on a few things while I've been gone, including my Avatar: The Last Air bender story that I have on this site. If you guys like reading stories about COD: Zombies, Adventure Time, or Avatar: The Last Air bender, please check them out! Sorry I've been gone for so long, and sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'll get to making them longer! Hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review please! Reviews are always appreciated! **

* * *

The car was silent on the way home. I had a few glances at Danny, but other than that I was looking out the window. I was never really going to get used to the city. There was a small part of me that called out to be in the wild to be with Layla. Buildings blurred past in a flurry of colors, and I sighed. The memory of the blurring trees of our home in the woods flashed in my mind. Usually, those memories never flashed for longer than a few seconds, but this one was longer.

I hated when my mind replayed memories of my home in the forest. There was never a day that I wished that I could erase my memory of that place and everything that happened within the short period of time. I remembered sitting in the car with Steve, my late step father, while going to the store with him to get dinner. We hit a dog, which is now our dog named Hercules, and I had heard those voices.

"Marcia." I felt Danny's hand on my forearm. I turned my head away from the window, the memory fading from the reflection of the window. I nodded. "Are you going to get your stuff before we go out?"

"Oh, right." I sighed before opening my door and climbing out; Danny followed behind me. I walked past Mom and Dad while they were getting the stuff from the car and Kenny. "I'm going to be going in a little bit, Mom, I'm just getting my bag."

"Remember, don't stay out too late!" She called out behind me. I waved her off as I walked into the house. Hercules ran up to me, jumping up with his front paws, greeting me with happy pants and whines. I ruffled his fur on his head.

"I can't stay, Hercules." He jumped down. "I have to go out with Danny. I'll be back home later though." I walked past him as he walked back to the kitchen. The house was quiet except for the chatter coming from Mom, Dad, and Danny. From what I could hear, Danny was putting Kenny in his room so Kenny could sleep. My room door was open, I was unsure if I had left it like that, but I shook that off and entered my room.

Everything seemed in place, and I grabbed my purse from my bed side table. "Are you ready, Marcia?" Danny called out. I glanced at my room once more before sighing and closing my door.

"Yes, I'm coming." I clutched my purse, and I walked to the front door of the house where Danny was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers before leading me out the door to his car.

His car was a dark blue, almost black, and it was reasonably a small car. It was most likely a Nissan Altima. Danny led me to the passenger seat of the car and opened the door. I smiled at him as he opened the door for me and led me to the seat. Giving me a goofy smile, he closed the door gently and walked to the driver's side of the car.

We pulled out of my driveway and started down the road towards the highway. Danny smiled at me and turned up the radio to my favorite pop station. My favorite song played, even though I didn't know the name of it, so I hummed silently to it while looking out the window. The city was busy with cars, pretty busy considering it was late afternoon, and everything was once again a blur of color.

"Are we really going to watch a movie?" I asked quietly. Danny grunted a little.

"Only if you want to. You don't look like you want to, so how about we just go to the park again and stargaze for a while." I nodded, staring out the window at the city that was passing by. People walked the streets without a care in the world on who was watching them. I was watching them as we went, but no one would ever notice that I was watching.

The reflection of the window began to change again, and against my will I couldn't stop it from happening again. It changed to the forest again, the trees buzzing by in a blur of green, and the radio was off. I looked to the driver's seat, and there was Steve looking at the road.

This happened occasionally, but no one ever knew that it did happen; this was something I didn't even bother to tell Danny. Why would I get anyone caught up in my nightmares that I didn't even want to watch.

I turned away from the illusion Steve and peered back out of the window. My illusions and memories usually went away if I just ignored them, but for some reason this one didn't go away. There was a sharp pain going through my temples and I started to hear loud static sounds. I rubbed my temple. This was something I hadn't experienced befrore with my illusions. "Do you feel that?" Steve asked. I looked back to him in horror. My illusions never talked to me before either.

"W-what?" I stuttered. Steve laughed wickedly before turning his eyes away from the road to look at me. I stared at his lips.

"Do you hear us?" He asked again, but his lips weren't moving with the words. In fact, they weren't moving at all. I gasped as I reached for my seat belt button. My eyes couldn't look away from his never moving lips as he continued to ask the same question. "Look at me." He commanded.

I didn't want to, and when I did I really regretted it. His eyes. They were brutally cut with a large 'X' shape. There was no way he could see. My head began to hurt more as more static came in through my temples. "Do not fight us." Steve laughed. "For you will lose." I unbuckled my seat belt, and gripped the door handle.

Steve continued to laugh as I opened the door and turned to look out of it. The ground was moving quickly, but the good thing was that it was dirt. I felt someone grab onto my wrist. "Marcia!" It was Danny. I turned quickly to look back into the driver's seat, and there sat Danny. "What are you doing?!" I blinked before looking at the open door. The car was moving quite fast on a busy highway of the city.

"I-I don't know." I closed the door and buckled my seat belt.

"Let's just hope the cops didn't see that." Danny grumbled. "We are almost to the park."


End file.
